A user may use a mobile device (e.g. a pocket-sized computing device that may have a display screen) to browse a network of websites (e.g., the World Wide Web, a system of interlinked hypertext documents accessed via a computer network). A website may not be adapted to view on the mobile device (e.g. an image may not fit the size of the display screen, a data size of the website may require a certain period of time to download, a set of text of the website may become awkwardly formatted on the display screen, etc.). Additionally, the user may have difficulty inputting a set of information into the website (e.g. inputting text may be cumbersome with a touch screen, etc.). These factors may diminish a user's experience. The user may choose to not access the network of websites with the mobile device.
A website owner may create a separate website with a different set of content designed specifically for viewing on the mobile device. However, the separate website may need to be designed and maintained independently. The separate website may also require to be changed to maintain similar content to the website (e.g. the website designed for browsing by a personal computer) is changed. Thus, the separate website may require additional website designers and hardware to create and sustain. This may be costly to the website owner and increase the complexity of doing business.